


Spring Break

by Shuu (Shuufleur)



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 10
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuu
Summary: Sam voulait profiter du Spring Break pour étudier. Dommage que Dean pensait que l'amener à Los Angeles était une meilleure idée. Et puis, il rencontra Benny. Soudainement, l'idée de Dean ne paraissait plus aussi farfelue.





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> Pour les carrés _AU: Mundane_ et _AU: High School/College_ de mon carton du Trope Bingo.  
>  Cette fic devait se concentrer sur SamBenny exclusivement mais Dean en a décidé autrement.  
> Il y a aussi pas mal de clichés romantiques donc, lisez à vos risques et périls.

Sam soupira en regardant son téléphone. Dean l’appelait pour la énième fois, mais il n’avait pas le courage de lui répondre. Quand le téléphone s’arrêta de vibrer dans ses mains, Sam le posa sur la table et continua sa lecture de The Rule of Law. C’était les vacances, Spring Break, mais Sam avait voulu rester à Stanford pour étudier. Il n’avait pas vraiment la tête à faire la fête alors que les examens approchaient à grands pas.

Dean et lui s’étaient disputés deux jours auparavant. Dean voulait que Sam rentre chez eux, à Lawrence, mais il n’avait pas voulu. Son frère n’apprécia pas, et dit que leur père aurait bien voulu voir son fils avant qu’il ne lui arrive quelque chose, que ce n’était vraiment pas juste de sa part d’oublier sa famille, et Dean alors ? Sam n’avait apparemment pas envie de voir son frère.

La diatribe de son frère avait tellement énervé Sam qu’il ne lui avait même pas répondu. Il lui avait juste raccroché au nez.

Pour qui il se prenait ? Si Sam n’avait pas envie de rentrer, il avait de bonnes raisons. D’une, John et lui s’entendaient comme huile et eau ; ils se supportaient simplement parce qu’ils étaient de la même famille. De deux, Dean et sa culpabilité pouvaient aller se fourrer là où il pensait. De trois, Sam ne voulait plus remettre les pieds à Lawrence ; la ville ne lui rappelait aucun bon souvenir, juste le fantôme de leur mère et le monstre alcoolique de leur père. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il voudrait rentrer si tout ce qu’il verrait était le dédain de son père, la déception de son frère, et le vide de la maison.

Alors il avait décidé de rester à Stanford. Brady et Jessica étaient partis faire la fête, Sam avait préféré étudier.

Après avoir passé la matinée à lire et prendre des notes, Sam décida de faire une pause. Il ferma le livre, se leva en s’étirant, se demandant où est-ce qu’il pourrait aller manger. Presque tout était fermé sur le campus, alors il devait probablement aller dans le centre-ville pour acheter ce qu’il lui fallait.

Il haussa les épaules. Sortir lui ferait probablement du bien, d’autant plus qu’il n’y aurait presque personne. Il prit ses affaires et ferma sa chambre à clé. Quand il sortit de son bâtiment, Sam remarqua tout de suite la voiture qui était garée non loin de là.

Le jeune homme soupira mais avança tout de même vers le véhicule. Quand il arriva à hauteur de la porte du conducteur, la vitre se baissa.

Dean lui lança un grand sourire.

« Hé, p’tit frère. Comment va ? demanda-t-il.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » soupira Sam, en se baissant vers son frère.

Il voulait avoir l’air exaspéré mais la vérité était qu’il était content de voir son frère.

« Comme tu ne voulais pas venir à la maison, je me suis dit que j’apporterai la maison à toi ! »

Dean avait l’air tellement fier de lui, les yeux brillants de joie.

« Papa est là ? fit Sam, en regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

– Quoi ? Non ! J’allais pas amener papa, dofus. »

Dean rit légèrement, et Sam laissa un soupir soulagé échapper ses lèvres.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question, Dean. »

Son grand frère leva les yeux au ciel.

« Spring Break est fait pour s’amuser, pas pour étudier.

– Dean, commença Sam.

– Non, non, écoute-moi, interrompit Dean, ouvrant la portière. J’ai eu une idée. »

Sam grogna, se demandant ce que son frère avait encore concocté.

« Je ne veux pas aller à Miami. Ou à Cancún, » précisa Sam.

S’il ne voulait pas participer au Spring Break, ce n’était pas pour se retrouver au même endroit que des milliers d’étudiants complètement ivres.

« Nope. Pas Miami ou Cancún, mais Los Angeles. »

Sam fit un bruit de gorge amusé.

« Los Angeles ? Mais tu détestes cette ville ! »

Dean haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être, fit-il comme s’il n’avait jamais insulté de tous les noms la cité des Anges. J’ai un ami qui donne un concert dans un des clubs là-bas, et il m’a invité. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait.

– Dean…

– Allez, ça sera 3 jours max. S’il te plaît.

Dean lui faisait les yeux doux, et Sam n’arrivait pas à résister quand il faisait cette tête-là.

« Juste trois jours ? » demanda Sam, faisant mine qu’il y pensait à contrecœur.

Le sourire brillant que Dean lui donna lui disait que son frère n’était pas dupe.

« Promis. Tu seras de retour samedi, dimanche au plus tard. »

Sam soupira, mais ce n’était pas contre Dean.

« OK. Laisse-moi le temps de préparer mes affaires, et je reviens. »

Dean s’exclama un « ouais » heureux, lançant le poing en l’air en signe de victoire.

« Ne prends pas trop ton temps. T’as juste besoin d’un t-shirt, deux caleçons et d’un pantalon. Ne ramène pas tous tes produits de beauté, Sam ! » cria Dean à son frère quand il retournait vers son bâtiment.

Sam lui fit un doigt d’honneur juste avant de laisser la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Il prit un peu plus que ce que son frère lui avait recommandé (il n’allait quand même pas oublier sa brosse à dents et son portefeuille) et rejoignit son frère.

Ils firent le trajet à Los Angeles d’une seule traite. Ils s’arrêtèrent juste pour faire une pause pour manger, boire un coup et aller aux toilettes. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la ville, il était déjà 17 heures passées.

« J’ai pris un motel pas très loin, à South Los Angeles, informa Dean, lorsqu’il avait fini de jurer contre les rues embouteillées de la ville, On pourra aller à la plage si tu veux. »

Sam hocha la tête silencieusement, regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. C’était la première fois qu’il venait à Los Angeles alors il ne voulait rien rater.

Arrivés au motel, ils s’enregistrèrent et déposèrent leurs affaires avant de diriger vers la plage. Même si les Spring Breaker privilégiaient d’autres coins, les plages de Los Angeles restaient pleines. Dean et Sam trouvèrent un endroit où ils pouvaient se poser tranquillement. Dean n’attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se déshabiller et courir vers l’océan en caleçon. Sam sourit et fit de même. Il avait été contaminé par la joie évidente que Dean exsudait.

Sam arriva dans l’eau et soupira de soulagement. L’eau était à une température agréable, rafraîchissante après tout ce temps passé dans une voiture surchauffée. Dean s’était déjà éloigné de la plage et faisait maintenant l’étoile de mer sur le dos, doucement bercé par les petites vagues de l’océan.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, jusqu’à ce que Sam ne puisse plus se retenir.

« Quand est-ce que le concert a lieu ?

– Demain, » dit Dean, les yeux fermés, appréciant clairement le moment présent.

Sam hocha la tête. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son frère, surtout aussi tôt dans leur voyage mais il voulait savoir. Il en avait besoin.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as dit qu’il allait arriver quelque chose à papa ? »

Dean soupira et arrêta de faire l’étoile de mer. Il commença à nager vers la plage. Sam fronça les sourcils, puis suivit son frère.

Dean se releva sur le sable et n’attendit même pas Sam. Il marcha jusqu’à leur emplacement et s’assit sur une des serviettes qu’ils avaient piquées dans leur chambre de motel.

Sam prit la sienne et s’essuya légèrement. La petite brise et la différence de température le faisait frissonner.

« Alors ? » fit Sam à nouveau.

Dean ne le regardait pas. Sam ferma les yeux brièvement de frustration. Si Dean voulait jouer à ce jeu, il avait oublié à qui il s’adressait. Sam pouvait être borné quand il le voulait.

« Tu m’appelles, je te dis que je ne peux pas rentrer pour Spring Break…

– Tu ne veux pas, plutôt, maugréa Dean.

– Et tu me dis, continua Sam, en ignorant la remarque de son frère, qu’il peut arriver quelque chose à papa ? C’est quoi ces conneries ? Oh, ajouta-il, et merci de me faire sentir coupable de ce que papa fait. »

Dean secoua la tête, silencieux. Quand son frère ne dit toujours rien, Sam se leva en soupirant.

« Quand tu voudras parler, je serai dans l’eau. »

Il n’attendit pas que son frère réponde, puisque de toute façon, il était devenu muet.

Sam ne sut pas combien de temps il nagea mais le soleil s’était presque complètement couché, et il commençait à sentir les courbatures dans ses muscles alors il décida de revenir sur la plage.

Leurs serviettes étaient toujours là mais Dean avait disparu.

Sam le répara à quelques mètres de là, au bar. Il discutait avec deux femmes. Sam leva les yeux au ciel et rangea leurs affaires. Il alla vers son frère et les deux filles qu’il draguait.

« Et après, je lui ai juste dit qu’il avait vraiment _manqué son coup_. »

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, l’une la main devant la bouche, l’autre une main sur le bras de Dean. Il leur sourit et leur fit un clin d’œil. Elles sourirent encore plus. Elles étaient vraiment sous le charme.

« Hé Dean, » appela Sam pour se faire remarquer.

Le regard de son frère tomba sur lui, et son expression s’assombrit quelque peu avant de retrouver son visage de séducteur quand les filles, qui avaient satisfait leur curiosité par rapport à Sam, le regardaient à nouveau.

« Désolé les filles, je dois y aller.

– Oh, non, geignit l’une d’elles, celle qui avait toujours sa main sur son frère. Maintenant ? »

Elle lança un regard vers Sam qui montrait amplement ce qu’elle pensait de son intrusion. Sam lui sourit faussement, et dit à Dean qu’il l’attendrait à la voiture avant de partir vers le parking.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean arriva enfin, des traces de rouge à lèvres au coin des lèvres.

« Tu devrais peut-être essuyer ça, » prévint Sam avec un léger sourire, en désignant ses propres lèvres.

Dean leva un sourcil tout en effaçant le rouge à lèvres. En partie, en tout cas, pensa Sam en voyant encore du rouge sous la lèvre inférieure de son frère.

Sam fit mine d’aller ouvrir la portière passagère mais Dean n’avait pas encore déverrouillé la voiture. Il regardait Sam intensément. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, et fit un geste du menton pour demander ce qu’il voulait.

« J’ai dit ça sur papa parce que c’est vrai, » dit alors Dean.

Sam se tendit, son cœur s’accélérant à l’annonce de son frère. Est-ce que leur père était malade ? Ou avait-il eu un accident ? Même si lui et Sam ne s’entendaient pas bien, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il souhaitait du mal à son père.

« Dean, » fit Sam, la voix légèrement tremblante, pour que son frère continue. Ce dernier soupira, et se frotta l’arrière de la tête avec la main, regardant tout sauf Sam. Il s’appuya contre l’Impala et regarda à nouveau son frère.

« Il est… » commença-t-il, puis il marqua une pause, et rit légèrement.

C’était un rire amer.

« Il est malade, Sam.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l’as pas dit ? demanda Sam un peu sèchement.

– Tu sais déjà ce qu’il a comme maladie, répliqua Dean avec un regard noir.

– Je ne comprends pas… »

Sam était confus. Leur père était quelqu’un de fort. Il n’avait jamais été souvent malade, ce n’était jamais grave alors il ne comprenait pas de quoi Dean voulait parler… Oh, se dit-il, j’ai compris. L’alcool.

Dean continua dès que Sam eut l’air de comprendre.

« Depuis que tu es parti à Stanford, papa a… empiré. Il boit de plus en plus, tellement que j’ai l’impression qu’il n’a pas passé une minute sobre. »

Sam se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même. Il sentait l’accusation implicite dans la phrase.

 _Depuis que tu es parti._ Ce n’était pas de sa faute si leur père était un alcoolique.

Il allait dire exactement ça à Dean quand son frère fit un geste de la main pour le faire taire.

« Je ne suis pas en train de dire que c’est de ta faute, je te dis juste les faits. Je ne suis plus assez fort pour l’arrêter, et je ne suis pas sûr d’être encore capable de le supporter seul. T’es pas là, personne n’est là pour lui ou pour moi, » dit Dean, presque désespéré, abîmé, fatigué. C’était bien l’une des seules fois que son frère laissait apparaître une de ses faiblesses devant Sam.

Dean avait toujours été quelqu’un qui adorait la compagnie. Il était toujours celui qui se faisait des amis dès les premières minutes, alors qu’il fallait des semaines, et parfois des mois, à Sam pour se faire une place quelque part. Dean était quelqu’un de social, alors que Sam pouvait rester le nez dans ses bouquins sans ressentir le besoin d’aller voir les autres. Se retrouver seul à s’occuper de leur père, qui n’était pas un homme facile en temps normal… Sam comprenait pourquoi Dean voulait tant qu’il rentre.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne rejeta pas la culpabilité qu’il ressentait. Dean avait raison. Il aurait dû faire plus attention, même si ce n’était que par rapport à son grand frère. D’autant plus que Dean avait tout fait pour que Sam ait sa chance à Stanford. Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre et hocha la tête.

« D’accord, » fit-il, la voix un peu enrouée.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge, et reprit : « Je viendrai rendre visite à papa.

– Vraiment ? » demanda Dean, de l’espoir dans la voix.

Sam lui sourit.

« Ouais. Mais après mes exams. »

Dean rit, clairement soulagé par la réponse de Sam.

« OK, on fait ça. Allez, viens, on va manger un truc. Je sais qu’il y a un Diner qui sert de vraies pies ! »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré devant l’enthousiasme de son frère pour les pies. Au moins, il ne semblait plus aussi morose.

Ils allèrent manger, discutèrent longtemps. Sam parla de ses études, où Dean prétendit s’endormir devant tant de blabla incompréhensible (d’après lui) mais Sam voyait bien que son frère était fier de lui. Puis, Dean commença à lui parler du garage que leur père lui avait finalement donné, de Bobby qui leur rendait visite de temps en temps. Ça faisait du bien de voir son frère comme ça… heureux. Ça faisait très longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas vu sans un poids sur les épaules.

« D’ailleurs, ça me fait penser, fit Sam quand Dean finit de raconter une des nombreuses aventures qu’il avait avec Castiel, son meilleur ami, comment est-ce que t’as connu ce chanteur ? »

Les yeux de Dean pétillèrent.

« Benny ? Oh, tu te souviens quand j’étais à Saint Louis ?

– Quand tu t’es fait arrêter et que t’as passé deux jours en prison ? précisa Sam, les sourcils levés.

– Oui. »

Dean haussa les épaules, un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres.

« Disons que Benny a un peu été arrêté avec moi, alors qu’il n’avait même pas participé au départ. »

Sam rit.

« Dean, tu es vraiment la seule personne que je connaisse qui peut se faire un ami en prison, alors que c’était probablement de ta faute.

– Même pas ! protesta son frère, riant lui aussi. J’étais un chevalier servant, et Benny était là pour me soutenir. Quand ils ont commencé à jeter des poings, je ne me suis pas privé pour les joindre. Benny a juste décidé que sa guitare était moins importante que la bagarre. »

Sam pouvait imaginer la scène, et il secoua la tête.

« Franchement…

– Tu verras. Je suis sûr que tu l’aimeras, dit alors Dean, avec une lueur dans son regard que Sam n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

– Si tu le dis, » répondit Sam, les yeux légèrement plissés de suspicion.

Dean rit de son expression, puis déposa de l’argent pour payer leur commande. Ils partirent peu de temps après et retournèrent au motel. Ils ne firent pas long feu, et s’endormirent dès que leur tête se posa sur l’oreiller.

Le lendemain, Dean et Sam firent une petite visite de Los Angeles. Sam s’amusait à raconter ce qu’il savait à son frère pendant que celui-ci admirait les jolies femmes qui osaient lui rendre son sourire. Quand l’heure du concert approcha, Dean les conduisit au bar où son ami, Benny, allait chanter.

Le bar servait des hamburgers en plus des boissons. Sam alla s’asseoir à une table en attendant que son frère passe commande.

Un premier groupe commença à se mettre en place sur la petite scène au fond du bar. La salle en elle-même commençait à bien se remplir, et Sam se disait qu’il avait eu raison de réserver la table dès qu’ils étaient arrivés. Dean revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des bières au moment où le groupe faisait leur balance.

« Quand est-ce que Benny passe ? » demanda Sam en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Elle n’était pas mauvaise et elle était fraîche, ce qui faisait du bien après avoir supporté la chaleur de la ville toute la journée.

« Plus tard. À 21 heures, je crois. »

Sam hocha la tête et commença à regarder le groupe jouer. Sam pensa qu’ils n’étaient pas trop mal comme groupe, même si le genre de musique plaisait plutôt à Dean. Un serveur arriva avec leur nourriture au bout de la troisième chanson et ils mangèrent goulûment. Sam était affamé.

Puis, le groupe finit leur passage, rangea leur matériel et partit de la scène. Les techniciens apportèrent un autre micro, ainsi que des pédales d’effets et un tabouret.

Sam se tourna vers son frère.

« C’est à lui ? »

Dean haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

« Aucune idée. J’ai pas regardé le programme. »

Sam rit.

« OK, eh bien, on va voir. »

La lumière des projecteurs dirigés la scène changea : elle devint tamisée, d’une couleur plus chaude et n’éclairait que le tabouret et le micro situé à l’avant et au centre de la scène. Puis, un homme entra sur scène. Sam présuma que c'était Benny. Ce devait être un habitué parce qu’une partie des clients du bar applaudit et siffla à son entrée.

De là où il était, Sam ne le voyait pas très bien, ce qui n’était pas aidé par la pénombre ambiante.

Benny leva la main pour les saluer, et alla s’asseoir sur le tabouret. Il fut alors illuminé par le projecteur et Sam en eut presque le souffle coupé.

L’homme sur scène était assez grand et semblait musclé. Il portait la moustache et la barbe qui lui donnaient un air de hipster croisé avec un routier. Ses yeux bleus se levèrent vers le public quand il commença à s’adresser à la foule.

« Bonsoir à tous, je suis Benny, dit-il avec une voix comme du miel, grave et douce. Je vais vous chanter quelques chansons.

Il s’assit sur le bord du tabouret, une jambe repliée, l’autre tendue devant lui. Il posa la guitare sur sa cuisse, ajusta son micro et de sa main droite commença à gratter les cordes.

Sam ne reconnaissait pas la mélodie donc il supposa que c’était une chanson originale. Sa voix, sa posture, sa gestuelle, tout était incroyablement sensuel, et Sam n’arrivait pas à décrocher les yeux de ce qu’il voyait sur scène.

Il sentit le regard de Dean sur lui et il ne se sentait même pas un peu embarrassé. Jamais auparavant, il n’avait ressenti ça. Même avec Jessica, ça n’avait pas été aussi fort. Ça faisait quelque temps qu’il s’était rendu compte que les hommes retenaient autant son attention que les femmes, mais il n’avait jamais fait le premier pas. Ce Benny lui donnait bien envie de commencer.

Quand cette pensée lui traversa l’esprit, Sam cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Mais il ne fallait pas, se disait-il, c’était l’ami de Dean ! Et en plus, il n’était pas du genre à avoir une aventure sans lendemain. Il n’aimait pas ça, il préférait avoir des relations amoureuses avec les personnes qu’il rencontrait. Les coups d’un soir étaient trop… impersonnels pour lui. Le sexe pour le sexe ne l’intéressait pas.

Sam jeta un regard discret à Dean, qui bougeait la tête au rythme de la chanson et sirotait tranquillement sa bière. Les yeux de Sam retournèrent à la scène juste au moment où Benny regardait dans leur direction. Son cœur s'accéléra malgré lui quand le regard bleu perçant de Benny le transperça de part en part. Il déglutit, ne pouvant détacher son regard. Objectivement, il savait que Benny ne le regardait pas vraiment, qu’il ne faisait que regarder dans la direction générale où se trouvait Sam. Mais de son point de vue, c’était comme si Benny s’adressait directement à lui.

Et puis, tout aussi rapidement, Benny dévia son regard vers une autre partie de la salle, Sam relâcha un soupir de soulagement. Quelqu’un se pencha vers lui et Sam sursauta presque mais s’en empêcha quand il vit que c’était Dean.

Son frère avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux et un sourire en coin. Sam détourna le regard et fit signe à une serveuse qui passait par là.

Elle vint et il commanda deux autres pintes. Dean profita du départ de la serveuse pour se mettre juste devant Sam. Ce dernier se décala par réflexe pour voir la scène, où Benny était toujours en train de chanter.

Dean avait maintenant un grand sourire aux lèvres dès que Sam osa croiser son regard.

« Je suppose que Benny t’intéresse maintenant, dit-il, comme s’il essayait de s’empêcher de rire.

– Non, » répondit Sam lui lançant un regard noir, mais il n’était pas très convaincant même de son point de vue. Dean était clairement amusé par la situation. Sam n’aimait pas ça. C’était comme s’il savait que ça allait arriver, et que la réaction de Sam ne faisait que confirmer quelque chose pour lui.

Sam plissa les yeux et observa son frère de plus près. L’expression de Dean se fit innocente et le jeune homme sut que ses suspicions n’étaient pas si loin de la vérité.

« Dean, commença Sam, avec un sourire faux, est-ce que c’est un de tes blagues ?

Dean leva la main contre sa poitrine, l’air faussement choqué.

« Moi ? Quelle blague ? Je n’ai fait que t’emmener à un concert d’un ami parce que tu travailles trop, et que c’est Spring Break ! »

Sam soupira, déçu malgré lui.

« Super, merci, j’ai pas du tout l’impression que tu te moques de moi. »

Son frère avait dû sentir que Sam était sérieux parce qu’il perdit son expression jubilante et eut l’air un peu inquiet.

« Je voulais pas me moquer Sam. J’ai juste pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Je n’avais pas d’arrière-pensées, tu sais… » se justifia Dean, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Sam la dégagea d’un haussement d’épaules et se leva.

« Sam, commença Dean.

– J’ai juste besoin d’air, dit Sam avant que son frère n’essaie de le retenir. Quelques minutes, OK ?

Ça ne plaisait pas à Dean, mais comme Sam ne lâchait pas son regard, il capitula et acquiesça. Sam partit au même moment où la serveuse leur apportait les nouvelles pintes. Sam l’ignora et sortit du bar.

L’air de l’extérieur lui fit du bien, même s’il ne faisait pas beaucoup moins chaud que dans le bar. Au moins, il pouvait penser au calme et en paix. Son cœur commença à se calmer, et Sam put respirer un peu mieux. Quand il avait vu que Dean n’était pas surpris de sa réaction, il avait un peu paniqué… il n’avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit de son attirance pour les hommes. Même pas à Brady, Jessica, ou Dean, et surtout pas à son père. Il l’avait gardé secret parce qu’il n’était pas prêt. Il se demandait comment Dean avait pu le savoir. Avait-il vendu la mèche sans s’en rendre compte et Dean l’avait remarqué ? Dans ce cas, ça voulait aussi dire que les autres pouvaient le savoir si c’était aussi évident. Merde, ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il avait pensé passé ses vacances.

La porte du bar s’ouvrit. Sam ne regarda qui c’était. Il se doutait de qui ça pouvait être.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser Sam, je t’assure, » dit Dean, le ton un peu trop misérable au goût de Sam.

Son frère avait toujours été de son côté, l’avait toujours aidé dans la vie même quand ça pouvait lui porter préjudice. Il laissa un rire silencieux, et se tourna vers son frère.

« Je sais, répondit-il avant de marquer une pause. Comment… »

Il s’arrêta ne sachant pas comment poser cette question. Comment tu as su ? Quand l’as-tu deviné ? C’est si évident que ça ?

Dean haussa les épaules, comme si ce n’était rien pour lui. Comme si c’était normal. Et Sam supposa que ça l’était. Dean le soutiendrait dans presque n’importe quoi, la seule limite serait peut-être s’il devenait un criminel, et encore là, il n’était pas sûr.

« Je sais pas, fit Dean. Un jour, je t’ai regardé, j’ai vu comment tu regardais les gens et… Je sais pas, c’était devenu clair pour moi. Mais, se précipita-t-il de dire quand il vit Sam ouvrir la bouche, ce n’était pas l’objectif ici. Je voulais juste qu’on passe du temps ensemble, que tu en profites. Je ne savais absolument pas que Benny était ton type de mec.

– Moi non plus, remarqua Sam dans un souffle.

L’admission arrêta net Dean. Ils se regardèrent et la surréalité du moment les frappa. Ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Dean le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

« Tu sais que je suis là, hein, » dit Dean à son oreille.

La gorge un peu nouée, Sam hocha la tête, silencieux.

« Bien. »

Dean tapota son dos et s’éloigna. Il lui sourit et fit mine de retourner dans le bar, tout en le regardant. Sam lui fit signe d’y aller.

« J’arrive, » précisa-t-il lorsque son frère l’attendait toujours.

Dean lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet avant de finalement rentrer dans le bar. Sam ferma brièvement les yeux. Puis, il se mit à sourire, soulagé.

La soirée ne commençait pas si mal.

Sam retourna dans le bar quelques instants plus tard et rejoignit Dean qui avait presque fini sa bière. Il s’illumina quand il vit Sam et lui passa sa pinte sans rien dire. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la scène où Benny buvait une gorgée d’eau.

« Mes amis, c’est la fin, » annonça-t-il alors, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Le public hua légèrement, déçu de voir qu’il allait partir. Sam ne se priva pas pour suivre tout le monde. Dean lui jeta un regard amusé, mais cette fois-ci, Sam le prit comme entendu.

Le sourire de Benny s’agrandit à la réaction des gens et rit légèrement.

« Je suis flatté par votre enthousiasme mais les choses doivent bien se terminer un jour, » dit-il.

Puis il commença à jouer. Sam le regardait avidement, se fichant complètement que Dean l’observât à la dérobée. Quand la chanson se termina, c’était presque trop court au goût de Sam. Dean bailla soudainement et se gratta la tête.

« Tu veux qu’on y aille ? T’as l’air crevé, proposa Sam. »

Dean secoua la tête.

« Non, c’est bon. Et puis, je veux officiellement te présenter Benny. Je peux pas le faire si on est au motel. »

Sam rougit malgré lui et frappa Dean à l’épaule pour lui effacer ce petit sourire satisfait qu’il portait. Son frère se leva et lui fit signe de faire de même.

« Allez, viens. Benny m’a dit où le rejoindre. »

Savoir qu’il allait rencontrer Benny rendait Sam un peu faible, les mains moites. Il n’était pas sûr qu’il voulait le voir d’aussi près. Peut-être que Benny était en fait une personne horrible et que dès qu’il jetterait un œil sur Sam, il se demanderait pourquoi Dean l’avait amené avec lui.

« Sam ? » fit la voix de Dean à côté de lui.

Sam cligna des yeux et regarda son frère.

« Tu viens ? »

Le jeune hocha la tête et suivit son frère à travers la foule vers la scène. Sam ne voyait pas où était l’autre homme mais Dean devait savoir parce qu’il n’hésita pas à passer derrière l’estrade qui servait de scène, où il y avait une porte à moitié cachée.

Dean l’ouvrit et Sam se rendit compte que c’était une sortie de secours qui ouvrait sur le parking vide d’un magasin.

« Dean, interpella une voix rauque. T’es quand même venu, mon pote. »

Et il avait un accent, pensa Sam, les yeux grands ouverts. L’accent de la Louisiane était un accent que Sam affectionnait tout particulièrement

Benny arriva sur leur droite, sortant de l’ombre du bâtiment. Ses yeux brillaient à la lumière des lampadaires.

Dean s’approcha de l’autre homme et le prit dans ses bras, comme s’il faisait partie de la famille. Ils se séparèrent et Sam se sentit un peu exclu devant leur conversation silencieuse et les sourires qu’ils partageaient. Puis, comme si Dean se réveillait, il se tourna vers Sam.

« Benny, je te présente Sam, mon petit frère. Sam, voici Benny, celui qui m’a sauvé les fesses à Saint Louis. »

Sam fit un coucou maladroit de la main, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant Benny. Dean leva les yeux au ciel, mais Benny ne sembla pas le prendre pour un débile qui ne savait pas se comporter normalement. C’était probablement une illusion, la bière ingurgitée, ou la pénombre, mais il lui sembla que les yeux de Benny se plissèrent d’humour.

« Le fameux frère, commenta-t-il en s’approchant de lui avec une main tendue. J’ai entendu tellement de choses sur toi que j’ai l’impression de déjà te connaître. »

Sam lui serra la main en souriant, un peu mal à l’aise. Sa main était chaude. Il arrivait à sentir la callosité des phalanges, probablement due aux heures passées à jouer de la guitare.

« Enchanté, je suppose, » répondit Sam, je n’ai jamais entendu parler de toi jusqu’à maintenant.

Il vit Dean se frapper le front derrière Benny, et Sam sentit ses joues chauffer. Il retira sa main aussi discrètement possible et essaya de sourire.

Benny n’avait pas répondu et observait Sam.

« Désolé, dit alors Sam pour briser le silence qui s’était abattu sur eux. Ce n’était pas ce que je voulais dire.

– Ah ? s’exclama Benny, toujours un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Et qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire ? »

Sam déglutit, ouvrit la bouche mais il ne savait pas quoi dire parce que Benny venait juste de lui court-circuiter le cerveau.

« Excuse mon frère, dit Dean en s’approchant, il est d’habitude plus loquace. »

Benny gloussa.

« Je vois, commenta Benny mystérieusement, comme s’il savait que Sam n’était pas aussi _lent._ Si vous n’êtes pas occupés ensuite, on peut continuer la soirée ensemble ? »

Il se tourna vers Dean, parce que Sam n’était apparemment pas en mesure de prendre des décisions.

Dean lança quand même un regard vers Sam et accepta l’invitation de Benny dès que Sam lui donna son accord.

« Parfait, fit Benny claquant le dos de Dean. Je vais ranger mes affaires et je vous rejoins devant. T’as toujours ta super caisse ? La Chevrolet ? »

Dès qu’on mentionnait l’Impala, Dean avait l’air tellement heureux. Sam n’avait jamais compris l’amour que Dean avait pour cette voiture. Ce n’était qu’ _une voiture._

« Ouais ! Toujours là, ronronnant de bonne santé.

– Parfait. »

Benny lança un dernier sourire aux deux frères et disparut dans le bar. Sam soupira dès que l’autre homme fut à hors de portée.

« Sammy, je te pensais plus charmant que ça, se marra son frère.

– Tais-toi, geignit Sam. C’est pas de ma faute.

– Oui, je suppose que c’est la faute de Benny, sourit Dean, presque indulgent. Sa présence t’a complètement rendu muet.

– Bon, on y va ? demanda Sam à la place, ignorant le sourire narquois de Dean.

– Bien sûr, tu vas pouvoir continuer à reluquer Benny silencieusement. »

Son frère était insupportable. Sam décida de continuer à ignorer Dean et rentra dans à nouveau dans le bar pour sortir. Dean le suivit quelques secondes après. Sam marcha jusqu’à la voiture et s’appuya contre le véhicule en attendant son frère et Benny. Dean avait décidé de rester dans le bar pour payer leurs consommations.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Dean le rejoignit. Ils durent attendre encore dix bonnes minutes avant que Benny fasse apparition.

« Désolé du retard, dit-il en montrant l’étui de guitare qu’il portait.

– T’inquiètes, répondit Dean. Tu veux aller où ? T’es dans un motel, je suppose ? »

Benny hocha la tête.

« Tu peux venir à notre motel, mais on a qu’une seule chambre double.

– Aucun problème, mon pote. »

Dean fit un geste vers la caisse de la guitare et Benny la lui donna. Dean ouvrit le coffre pour y poser la caisse. Sam les regardait interagir sans savoir ce qu’il devait faire.

« Benny, va à l’arrière, dit alors Dean, Sam a de trop longues jambes pour être à l’aise derrière. »

Sam rosit malgré lui, mais Benny rit.

« C’est ce que je vois, » fit ce dernier en regardant Sam de haut en bas, avec quelque chose dans le regard qui fit presque hoqueter Sam.

À ce moment-là, le jeune homme était sûr qu’il était tout rouge. Dean leva ses sourcils, et Sam se dépêcha de s’asseoir sur le siège passager. Dean et Benny s’assirent eux aussi à leur place respective. Dean fit démarrer la voiture et avança. Le trajet jusqu’au motel était court mais Sam avait l’impression que Benny ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il en avait des frissons dans la nuque.

Dès qu’ils arrivèrent sur le parking et que Dean s’arrêta, Sam sortit sans attendre une seconde de plus. Il avait un trousseau de clé alors il n’avait pas à attendre que Dean ouvre la porte. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bains et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il alla au lavabo, ouvrit l’eau froide et s’aspergea le visage avec. Il fallait vraiment qu’il se calme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui arrivait. Pourquoi est-ce que Benny lui faisait cet effet-là ? Sam ferma brièvement les yeux en se disant qu’il se comporterait normalement, qu’il était un adulte, un étudiant en droit qui allait devenir un avocat dans quelques années, une personne qui était censée ne pas perdre ses moyens.

Mais il repensa aux yeux bleus de Benny, et ce fut une mauvaise idée. Il entendit la porte claquer et Sam se dit qu’il était temps qu’il sorte de la salle de bains. Il prit une serviette et s’essuya le visage. Il tira la chasse d’eau avant de sortir pour prétendre qu’il était allé aux toilettes pour autre que chose que paniquer. Dean était au téléphone dehors et Benny observait leur chambre. Sam le vit s’arrêter un peu plus sur les lits, puis il passa dans la kitchenette, suivit le mur jusqu’à Sam.

Ce dernier sourit rapidement avant de se diriger vers la kitchenette pour se servir un verre d’eau.

« Hum, Benny, tu veux un verre d’eau ? » demanda Sam, parce que même si l’autre homme le déstabilisait, il restait poli.

Benny tourna ses yeux vers lui, l’air de réfléchir.

« Je veux bien, mon cher, » répondit-il en posant sa caisse de guitare dans un coin, à côté de la télévision.

Sam acquiesça et prit un autre verre pour le remplir d’eau.

« Désolé, ça vient du robinet, » dit Sam en lui apportant le verre.

Benny lui lança un regard amusé avant de dire : « Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai bu pire. »

Il lui fit un clin d’œil et alla s’asseoir sur une des chaises en plastique de la chambre. Ne sachant plus quoi faire de lui-même, Sam resta accoler à l’évier, à siroter son verre d’eau. Benny, lui, semblait bien plus à l’aise que Sam, et pourtant il était l’invité. Sam espérait juste que Dean revienne bientôt de son appel.

Cinq minutes passèrent et toujours aucun signe de Dean. Un silence inconfortable était tombé sur les deux hommes. Enfin, Sam se décida à parler à Benny.

« Tu sais où est Dean ? » demanda-t-il, en jouant avec son verre.

Benny lui lança un regard en coin.

« Parti chercher à manger.

– Oh, fit Sam. »

S’il était parti chercher à manger, ça voulait qu’il ne reviendrait pas avant dix bonnes minutes. Et Sam n’arrivait même pas à faire la conversation.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge et rejoignit Benny à la table. Il remit une mèche de cheveux qui le gênait derrière son oreille et regarda son verre. Il se demanda ce qu’il pouvait dire pour commencer la conversation et arrêter ce silence. Benny le devança.

« Dean m’a dit que tu voulais devenir un avocat, fit Benny, en regardant Sam.

– Hum, oui, c’est mon objectif. »

Benny siffla, l’air admiratif. Sam ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour savoir s’il était sincère.

« C’est pas simple. »

Sam rit.

« C’est pas peu dire. Il y a beaucoup de choses à savoir, à retenir… c'est beaucoup de travail. »

Benny hocha la tête.

« Et tu voudrais te spécialiser dans quoi ? »

Sam fut un peu surpris. Personne ne lui posait cette question, à part les autres étudiants en droit. Même Dean ne lui avait jamais demandé. Il savait juste que Sam voulait devenir avocat pour aider les gens.

« Je sais que mon rêve est utopique, ou même naïf mais j’aimerais aider les gens qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. Le plus possible les innocents. »

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Je veux juste donner une chance à ceux qui n’en ont pas.

– L’argent régit le monde, » ajouta Benny avec un sourire un peu amer.

Sam imita son sourire.

« Donc, pas le droit criminel ? » continua Benny.

Sam soupira.

« Ça serait le plus logique. Mais je ne suis pas naïf au point de penser que je n’aurais jamais de… criminels à défendre. Si possible, j’aimerais travailler pour le procureur de la République.

– Pourquoi pas commencer ton propre cabinet ?

– Peut-être un jour, rit Sam, mais pas tout de suite. Créer son cabinet demande du capital et des clients et pour l’instant, je n’en ai pas beaucoup pour l’un et aucun pour l’autre. Je peux à peine survivre l’année universitaire.

– Plus tard, alors, dit Benny, sûr de lui comme si c’était une évidence que Sam allait ouvrir son cabinet un jour.

– Merci, je suppose, répondit Sam, peu sûr de lui. Et toi ? Je sais que t’es musicien mais je suppose que t’as fait d’autres choses avant d’en arriver là. »

Les yeux de Benny se plissèrent de plaisir.

« J’ai fait pas mal de petits boulots, et la musique n’a pas vraiment été ma passion dès le début.

– Ah bon ?

– Non. »

Benny soupira, l’air plus sérieux. Sam se sentit presque mal de lui demander ça. Il avait l’impression qu’il avait abordé un sujet sensible.

« Mes parents géraient un Diner à la Nouvelle-Orléans, et j’aurais dû y travailler. Malheureusement, rien ne s’est passé comme il le fallait, sourit-il tristement. J’ai perdu le Diner. J’ai commencé à faire n’importe quoi, ce qui m’a envoyé en prison. À Saint Louis, d’ailleurs, là où j’ai rencontré Dean. Ton frère m’a… redonné espoir en la vie, en quelque sorte.

– En allant en prison ? » demanda Sam incrédule, mais il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Benny fut interloqué quelques secondes avant d’éclater de rire.

« Exactement. »

Les yeux de l’autre homme pétillaient.

« Rencontres faisant, continua-t-il, j’ai commencé à m’intéresser à la musique, et je me suis rendu compte qu’elle me permettait de… »

Il bougea ses mains, dans un mouvement allant de sa poitrine vers l’extérieur.

« Raconter ? Extérioriser ? » proposa Sam.

Benny claqua des doigts.

« C’est ça. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je gardais en moi, et ça m’a permis de me libérer. Puis, j’ai appris à chanter, ajouta-t-il avec une expression pince-sans-rire. »

Sam ne put s’empêcher de rire.

« Je vois. La guitare aussi ?

– Tu sais, la guitare est probablement l’instrument le plus simple à apprendre. Il suffit de savoir quel accord utiliser et à quel moment, le tempo et c’est bon.

– Même pas de solfège ?

– Oh, non, rit Benny. Pas de solfège. »

Benny marqua une pause, puis, s’avança légèrement vers Sam.

« Si Dean met plus de temps que prévu, je pourrais t’enseigner quelques accords, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, séducteur.

Sam prit une profonde inspiration parce qu’il était pratiquement sûr que Benny venait juste de l’inviter à faire _autre chose_ que de la guitare.

« Peut-être, » répondit Sam dans un souffle.

Comme si Benny l’avait convoqué, Dean arriva à ce moment-là. Il avait acheté assez de nourriture pour nourrir un régiment et d’alcool pour qu’ils finissent tous en coma éthylique à la fin de la soirée.

« Tout ça, Dean ? » fit Sam en voyant tous les sacs que Dean posait sur la table.

Dean le regarda, faussement offusqué.

« C’est toi qui me dis ça ? Et regarde, j’ai même pris de la salade pour toi ! »

Dean montra fièrement le sachet de la salade iceberg. Sam leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de réprimer un sourire. Dean distribua les burgers et les frites qu’il avait achetés. Benny s’occupa des boissons, alcoolisées ou non. Et le repas commença.

Il était 11 heures du soir, il mangeait des burgers tellement gras que ça gouttait sur le papier, son frère faisait le clown comme à son habitude, Benny le suivant de près, et Sam n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d’un jour il se sentait aussi léger, aussi insouciant. Il était reconnaissant que Dean vienne le chercher, sinon il aurait été coincé dans sa chambre sur le campus, à lire et à relire les mêmes notions.

Sam regarda son frère avec tellement d’affection que Dean le prit dans ses bras. Benny resta dans la périphérie, observant les deux frères. C’était peut-être l’alcool, ou la pression qu’il relâchait mais Sam sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et il dut enfouir son visage dans l’épaule de son frère pour les cacher.

Il sentit Dean se tendre légèrement, puis sa main vint le réconforter dans le dos. Ils se séparèrent, Dean regarda Sam dans les yeux et il lui sourit doucement. C’était le sourire qu’il donnait toujours quand Sam ne savait plus trop ce qu’il fallait faire, quand il commençait à paniquer. C’était le sourire qui disait : « tout va bien, je suis là. » Sam hocha la tête, et tenta de sourire lui aussi. Ce n’était pas très glorieux mais Dean avait l’air d’en être satisfait.

La suite fut surréaliste pour Sam. Ils burent, parlèrent, rirent. Dean mit de la musique, Benny se rapprocha de Sam, et d’un regard lancé de sous les cils, l’homme l’invita à danser. Comme depuis le début de la soirée, comme Sam commençait à se rendre compte, il ne pouvait pas résister aux yeux de Benny.

L’homme le prit par la taille et commença à les faire bouger en synchronisation. Sam mit timidement ses mains sur les épaules de Benny, qui en profita pour rapprocher leurs deux corps. Benny posa sa joue contre celle de Sam, et ce dernier sentit quand l’autre homme sourit. Sam baissa légèrement la tête, laissant ses cheveux tomber sur ses yeux, embarrassé de ce qu’il ressentait pour l’autre homme. Ils dansèrent ensemble le temps de la chanson. Quand elle se termina, Sam se disait qu’il n’avait pas envie de lâcher Benny.

L’autre homme avait eu la même idée parce qu’il lui prit la main et serra. Sentant ses joues chauffer, Sam fit mine de chercher Dean, pensant qu’il était encore là. Mais son frère avait apparemment disparu entre-temps. Il avait dû s’éclipser quand ils dansaient. Sam avait tellement été dans son monde (ou dans le monde de Benny) qu’il ne s’en était pas rendu compte.

« On dirait que Dean nous a laissés seul, » dit Benny avec une expression presque indéchiffrable. Il y avait de l’envie, du désir mais aussi autre chose. Sam n’arrivait pas à savoir ce que c’était. L’alcool aidant, Sam envoya ses réservations en l’air et se dit que c’était le moment ou jamais.

Benny avait dû sentir le changement d’attitude parce qu’il se rapprocha lui aussi. Sam n’attendit pas plus. Il se baissa légèrement et embrassa Benny sur la bouche. Ce dernier accepta facilement le baiser et ouvrit ses lèvres pour l’approfondir. Sam découvrit la sensation de la barbe contre sa peau, et il se rendit compte que c’était quelque chose qu’il pouvait tout à fait apprécier.

Benny fit quelque chose avec sa langue qui fit gémir Sam. Le sourire de Benny se dessina contre ses lèvres et Sam mordilla sa lèvre supérieure. Une main de Benny lui caressa la joue. Le jeune homme ouvrit brièvement les yeux pour voir où se trouvait le lit et commença à pousser Benny vers celui-ci. L’autre homme ne résista pas. Ils se séparèrent juste au moment où Benny tomba sur le lit. Il s’allongea et invita Sam à le rejoindre. Sam posa un genou sur le matelas, puis passa sa jambe au-dessus des cuisses de Benny, et s’assit. Benny se lécha discrètement les lèvres.

Ses mains remontèrent sur les cuisses de Sam jusqu’à son torse. Puis, il les rebaissa pour passer sous le t-shirt et titiller la peau du ventre de Sam. Celui-ci se contracta et frissonna en sentant les doigts de Benny sur lui. Il se baissa et l’embrassa à nouveau, se mettant lui aussi à la peau de Benny.

Ils s’embrassèrent longuement comme ça, échangeant des caresses et des regards. Malheureusement, Sam commençait à fatiguer, il s’affaissait de plus en plus sur l’homme, ses baisers ralentissaient. Benny se recula un peu pour le regarder.

« Hé, on peut s’arrêter là si tu veux. »

Sam secoua la tête et essaya de l’embrasser à nouveau. Benny bougea légèrement la tête pour l’éviter.

« On est fatigué, on a bien bu… je n’ai pas envie que tu le regrettes plus tard.

– J’regretterai pas, répondit Sam, je pourrais pas regretter. Tu es… »

Sam soupira, à moitié d’envie, à moitié révérence.

« Incroyable, finit-il, ne trouvant pas d’autres mots pour décrire Benny. Il se releva malgré tout.

Benny rit quelque peu. Sam le regarda, en se demandant pourquoi il ne voulait pas continuer.

« D’habitude, commença alors Benny, comme s’il voyait l’interrogation dans les yeux de Sam, ce genre de choses ne me dérangent pas, mais je sais pas… j’ai envie de prendre mon temps avec toi. »

Sam sourit lentement et hocha la tête. Il s’allongea contre Benny, passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de l’autre homme. À peine eut-il posé sa tête contre l’épaule de Benny qu’il s’endormit sans même avoir le temps de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

* * *

Sam plissa les yeux sous la lumière qui tapait contre ses paupières. Il grogna et bougea la tête pour l’enfoncer dans ce qui était à côté de lui. Il se tendit légèrement quand il sentit la « chose » à côté de lui bouger. Une main se posa sur sa tête et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Pendant un instant, il n’avait aucun souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé la veille pour qu’il se retrouve au lit avec quelqu’un.

Tout doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Il rencontra les yeux de Benny et il ne put s’empêcher de rougir. Oh, il se souvenait très bien maintenant. Il sentit plus qu’il entendit Benny rire. L’autre homme se pencha vers lui et, d’une main sous le menton, lui leva la tête pour pouvoir l’embrasser lentement. Sam se laissa emporter par la douceur avec laquelle Benny agissait.

Ce moment était parfait.

« Je veux juste vous rappeler que vous n’êtes pas seuls dans cette chambre, » fit la voix narquoise de Dean.

Sam ouvrit tout d’un coup les yeux, et repoussa Benny par réflexe. Il s’assit, rejeta le plaid qu’ils avaient sur eux et se précipita dans la salle de bains, mortifié.

Il ferma la porte et colla son oreille contre le bois pour essayer d’écouter ce qu’il se passait. Mais la porte était étonnamment épaisse, et les voix de Dean et Benny étaient trop graves pour qu’elles traversent clairement la matière.

Avec un soupir, Sam décida que tant qu’il était dans la salle de bains, il pouvait bien se préparer. Quinze minutes plus tard (après avoir passé quelques minutes un peu honteuses sous la douche), il sortit de la petite pièce avec une serviette autour de sa taille.

Il ne vit pas Benny tout de suite. Dean était allongé sur son lit en train de regarder la télé.

« Il est sorti fumer, » annonça Dean sans regarder son frère.

Sam sursauta presque au son de sa voix, et son frère se moqua.

« Tais-toi, Dean, » dit Sam en allant chercher des affaires. Il venait tout juste d'enfiler son boxer quand la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit à nouveau. Sam se figea, à moitié tourné vers la porte. Benny ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux voyageant sur le corps de Sam, le désir évident dans ses yeux.

Sam déglutit et se redressa légèrement, faisant face à Benny.

Dean toussa, et Sam entendit les draps bruisser, puis son frère était devant son champ de vision. Il avait les clés de la voiture dans une main et son téléphone dans l’autre.

« Vous m’appelez quand vous aurez fini, dit-il avec une légère grimace. Bref. »

Il fila à la porte. Dès qu’elle fut fermée, Benny commença à se rapprocher.

« Je sais que j’avais dit que je voulais prendre mon temps avec toi, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit mal de commencer maintenant. »

Sam secoua lentement la tête.

« Je ne crois pas non. »

Sans un mot de plus, Benny s’élança contre lui, leurs lèvres se percutèrent et Sam aspira un gémissement.

Dean avait eu la meilleure idée du monde en venant le chercher, se dit-il distraitement quand Benny l’allongea doucement sur le lit.


End file.
